Mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: La destruccion de dos corazón puros traen una gran felicidad a cambio, despues de todo luego de la tormenta llega el sol.-Naruhina-
1. Suelta mi mano

Ola mucho gusto...esta es el segundo fanfic que subo aqui, el primero no ha tenido mucho exito y ya esta en el segundo capitulo

Ya todos sabemos que Naruto no es mio, pero la historia si, se me a ocurrido a mi de una cancione, por lo que el primer capituro es un songfic

ahh les pido que lean mi otro fic

"la decisión a mi destino": .net/s/6964906/1/la_decision_a_mi_destino

"Suelta mi mano"

Soy el hombre más infeliz de todo este planeta, perdi a la mejor mujer que haya conocido y de paso perdi a mi mejor amigo de toda mi infancia. La fui a buscar a su casa para sorprenderla y entre a escondidas, tenia llaves de su departamente asi que entre facilmente, pero lo que vi termino sorprendiendome totalmente a mi. Sakura se encontraba completamente sudada bajo Sasuke, se encontraban completamente desnudos en su cama. Talves si no los hubiera visto, si me hubieran contado o algo por el estilo, todo seria diferente, pero esa imagen al verla me sigue rondando en la cabeza.

Los perdone e intente olvidar todo el insidente, enserio lo intente, solo que con ver sus hermosos ojos jade podia notar que no me amaba, que se encontraba amarrada a mi y que lo que más deseaba en este mundo era estar con su primer y unico amir, sasuke Uchiha. No podia soporta verla infeliz a mi lado.

Ahora me encuentro aqui, esperando el tren que me llebara a mi nueva vida, a mi nuevo yo. Preferi no despedirme de nadie, menos de ella, en realidad no sabia si queria volver a verla.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda,_

_por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, _

_el corazón no piensa… _

_No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?_

_no me tienes que explicar, _

_siempre amare tu libertad, _

_por mucho que eso duela. _

-NARUTO-

No puede ser, es ella, la voz de mi amada Sakura-chan, como supo que estaba aqui, no le dije a nadie que me iba, ni a mis propios padres.

-Naruto... no lo entiendo, porque te vas... si es por lo que hize, te pido disculpas otra vez, pero no te puedes ir por mi-

Parese que a corrido mucho, esta algo agitada y aun asi se ve hermosa, pero eso no sirve ahora, lo unico que logro es aumentar mi dolor -"Se que no lo vas a entender Sakura-chan y no te culpo, pero mi corazón esta dolido"- pense

-Naruto hablame, no mejor dejame explicarte, tu sabias que cuando empezamos nuestra relacion que queria ser libre- se detiene al no obtener respues de mi boca - TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS PASARA LO QUE PASARA-

-"Por favor, dejame sufrir solo con mi dolor, solo se feliz" Lo se, siempre amare tu libertad Sakura-chan, pero no cambiare de opinion- le dije por fin. Jamas la mire a los ojos, se que intentara por todos los medios de que me quede y prefiero no arriesgarme, no dare marcha atras.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, _

_que a veces necesitas saber de mi,_

_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, _

_y vivir así, seguir así _

_pensando en ti._

-Pero Naruto- mira hacia abajo -que voy a hacer yo sin ti, mejor conversemos, hablemos tranquilamente en mi departamento, no es necesario que te vayas- Cuando se iba a acerca le negue con la cabeza -Esta bien Naruto, me lo meresco, pero aunque sea vas a volver, no puedes dejar todo y cuando vuelvas hablaremos, talves el que estes solo un tiempo para pensar te haga bien, así cuando vuelvas me cuantas como te fue o talves si lo deseas me mandas cartas para saber de ti en tu viaje-

-Sabes que Sakura, talves no quiera saber de ti, por eso sera que me voy, posiblemente seas mas feliz despues de que me vaya-

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor _

_entiende que me tengo que ir, _

_si ya no sientes més este amor _

_no tengo nada més que decir. _

_No digas nada ya por favor, _

_te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi. _

_Cada palabra aunmenta el dolor _

_y una lágrima quiere salir._

-No me digas eso Naruto- me toma la mano para demostrarme que todo se puede solucionar.

-Sakura_-_

-Si Naruto- me habla de una forma calmada y serena que expresaba confianza.

-Suelta mi mano por favor, ya va a llevar el tren y me tendre que ir- me suelta al escucharme mientras doy la vuelta para seguir mi decisión.

-Pero Naruto- habla algo coivida y despacio, aguantando el llanto -YO TE NECESITO- las lagrimas le empezaron a salir, lo note por el tono de su voz al gritar.

-"Esto es lo mejor que me puedes decir, que me necesitas" pero dime una cosa- me doy nuevamente la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos -¿Tu me amas?- lo dije sin basilar y con una gran seriedad esperando tranquilo la respuesta que daria, esto dependeria todo, aunque yo tenia clara la respuesta, ella amaba solamente a Sasuke. Solamente abrio los ojos sorprendida como si la pregunta fuera totalmente indevida y pude notar un rostro un claro no escondido en su mirada.

-Esto...yo- corre la mirada volvuciando palabras sin sentido.

-No hay nada más que decir-

-Pero Naruto-

-NO DIGAS NADA MÁS PORFAVOR, SOLO SE FELIZ CON SASUKE- sigo seriamente mi camino, ya el tren habia llegado, pero aun no se detenia.

_Y por favor no me detengas, _

_siempre encuentro la manera de seguir _

_y de vivir, aunque ahora no lo tenga. _

_Y no mi vida, no vale la pena _

_para que quieres llamar _

_si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar _

_esta es la ultima escena…_

-Naruto-

-Ya no me detengas, esto es muy dificil para mi-

-Pero aunque sea dejame llamarte-

-Y para que, si el que engañaste no es el mismo que vez aca enfrente tuyo-

-Que vas a hacer solo en un lugar que no conoces-

-Ahora te preocupas por mi, tranquila, voy a saber como seguir adelante como siempre-

Esta va a ser la ultima vez que la voy a ver, nose si sobreviva, pero ella ya no me ama y no puedo hacer nada, solo seguri adelanta, aunque ahora no sepa como hacerlo.

Al tren ya esta subiendo gente, tengo unos pocos minutos para dejar mi pasado y empezar mi futuro.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, _

_que a veces necesitas saber de mi _

_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_y vivir así, seguir así… _

_pensando en ti._

-Naruto, no te puedes ir y desapareser de mi vida, necesito saber si estaras bien, necesito saber de ti-

-Pero yo no se si quiera saber de ti, no puedo vivir así, ya no quiero pensar en ti, entiendeme Sakura- la miro con sinceridad -Te lo digo por seunda vez, ve con Sasuke, él te ama y tu a él, se feliz junto a tu gran amor-

-Pero yo fui feliz junto a ti-

-Fuiste, al igual que yo tambien fui feliz contigo, solo dejame irme para que seas feliz-

Me voy desidico caminado hasta el tren, me dot vuelta por ultima vez para ver mi pasado y noto a alguien a parte de Sakura que no habia notado antes, a lo lejos en una esquina estaba Sasuke, cruzamos miradas y con eso nos decimos todo, él me prometia cuidar a Sakura igual o mejor que yo, se que ellos seran muy felices despues de que Sakura me supere.

-"Amala, protegela y hasla feliz hasta no poder más, nunca la engañes y hasla sentir toda una mujer, como yo nunca la pude hacer sentir"- él solo afirma con la cabeza. Ya estoy listo para irme, subo el primer peldaño de la pequeña escalera del tran. Justo cuando iba a subir el otro pie, alguien me retiene tomandome la mano.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor _

_entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_si ya no sientes més este amor_

_no tengo nada més que decir. _

_No digas nada ya por favor, _

_te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi. _

_Cada palabra aunmenta el dolor _

_y una lágrima quiere salir..._

-Sakura-

-Naruto, sin ti no puedi vivir-

-Sakura antiende, tu ya tienes una vida destinada junto a Sasuke, gracias por intentar amarme todos estos años, pero yo sabia que amabas a Sasuke cuendo te conoci y pense tontamente que lo olvidarias. Ahora debo dejarte ir. Te amo, pero no puedo estar aqui sabiendo que ya np eres feliz junto a mi, engañandonos a nosotros mismo o tampoco podria quedarme viendo como estas en los brazos de otro, sabiendo que estarias con mi mejor amigo. Yo se que no era la primera vez que te encontrabas a escondidas con Sasuke, pero por mucho tiempo intentaste olvidarlo, ahora me toca a mi intentar olvidarte. Tu a diferencia de mi eres correspondida y no debes dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Me alegra saber que si me quisiste, no llegasta a amarme como yo a ti, pero sentiste algo por mi, solo que ya no sientes nada. Ahora me ire y no quiero que me detengas más. Adios mi vida entera.

Ella me suelta la mano, callendo al suelo de rodillas. Mientras que yo doy el siguiente paso a mi nueva vida, a mi nuevo camino que nose donde me llebara o si alguna vez olvidare a Sakura. Atras mio se cierran las puertas, hay se encuentra mi antiguo yo.

"Se que seras muy feliz Sakura Haruno"

Este es el primer capitulo, espero que este fic tenga más exito que el otro...

Bueno solo les pido de todo corason que me dejen Review, sino me pondre muy triste... aunque sea para saber si destro de su opinion sirvo para esto...

Sayonara


	2. Mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz

**Mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz**

Que voy a hacer, no me arrepiento de encontrarme camino a mi nueva vida, pero me voy a la misma nada. Me contaron que Konoha es un lugar hermoso y tiene muy cerca la playa, pero no se si olvidare a Sakura hay.

Bueno no es momento de pensar, mejor veo mi asiento…haber ¿Dónde deje mi boleto? A aquí esta… es el 20.

Busco mi asiento, solo se que esa hacia el pasillo, pero no lo encuentro.

-11-12, 13-14, 15-16, 17-18…. Aquí esa 19-20 –miro los asientos y veo que hay una chica como de mi edad sentada en el asiento de al lado mirando hacia la ventana –"es muy hermosa, pero ¿esa llorando?"-por curiosidad trato de buscar lo que esta miran y me percato de que no es muy agradable. Se encontraba Sakura hincada con la cabeza hacia abajo tapándose el rostro con las dos manos, junto a ella se encontraba Sasuke abrazándola por la espalda tratando de animarla. Ella apoya su mano en el vidrio del tren y pronuncia el nombre de Sasuke mientras una lágrima traicionera corre por su mejilla. Al comienzo pensé que solo miraba al vacío, pero al pronunciar esas palabra supe que ella lloraba por Sasuke, tal ves era una de las tantas admiradoras de Sasuke (Sakura estaba dentro de ese grupo), pero ella lloraba con un dolor que significaba que algo más habia hay, lo raro es que nunca antes la habia visto.

Al salir de mis pensamientos cuando el tren se mueve, noto que en mi asiento habia un bolso lila, por lógica supe que era de ella.

-Etto…Disculpe- noto que no me escucha, por lo que le toco delicadamente el hombro y ella inmediatamente levanta la cabeza por el susto. Tiene unos hermosos ojos de un extraño color gris que expresaban todo el dolor y la pena que sentía dentro –lo siento, pero es que creo que este bolso es suyo y no sabia si sacarlo o no, pensé que seria mejor decirle para no ser patudo, en verdad no quería molestarla- le sonrío amigablemente, cosa que me sorprendió, desde lo sucedido con Sakura que mi típica sonrisa se habia borrado por el dolor que tenia dentro. Solo que ahora inconcientemente le sonreí para que se sintiera tranquila, además no era por ser metiche, pero quería descubrir que relación tenia con el teme. La dulce joven se sonroja y me mira sin reaccionar aun, paresia que estuviera en shock o algo así, miro su rostro de duda, se veía tan tierna que me daban ganas de abrazarla.

-Lo…lo sien…to mucho, no…no pensé que toda…todavía seguía subiendo gente y me…me imagine que esta…ria so…sola, no fue…fue mi inten…cion utilizar su asiento- su tartamudeo en vez de molestar lo encontré adorable, se veía como una niña pequeña, siendo que a simple vista tendría aproximadamente mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mas joven, pero no más. Se notaba nerviosa al pararse para tomar su bolso y sacarlo de mi asiento, la sigo con la mirada cuando se coloca junto a mi y trata sin logro de dejar su bolso en el portaequipaje que se encontraba sobre los asientos. Un movimiento brusco provoca que el bolso se le este resbalando de las manos y eso provoca que se mueva, sin tener donde sujetarse posiblemente se hubiera caído, pero no paso producto de que yo la sujete por atrás colocando mi mano en su cintura y la sosteniendo su mano para que el bolso no se cayera. Ella al notar que no se encontraba en el suelo y no escuchar el ruido del bolso caer abre los ojos, nota en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y se sonroja al mirarme los ojos cuando da vuelta la cabeza. Yo solo cierro los ojos y le sonrío con mi antigua sonrisa zorruna.

-Mu…muchas gracias…ettoo-

- Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- el escuchar mi nombre de su boca suena como si lo pronunciara un ángel, además de que me sonríe de una forma tan tierna y acogedora que solo quedo algo sorprendido con la boca algo abierta, tal ves este estúpidamente sonrojado. Luego de sentir un dolor en el brazo izquierdo por el peso del bolso la suelto de la cintura (si mucha gana, porque su cintura era tan pequeña y exquisita) y coloco el bolso en el portaequipaje. Ella se sienta en la silla de la ventana al estar liberada y yo me coloco junto a ella.

-Yo se que es algo patudo preguntarte y no estas obligada a responder, pero ¿Cómo se llamas?- le pregunto cuando ya estaba bien acomodado en mi puesto.

-Buennoo…Mi nombre es Hinata…Hinata Hyuga-

-Hinata he…lindo nombre para un ángel como tu- ella solo se sonroja, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja.

-Gra...Gracias Naruto-kun- mira sus manos que se encontraban posadas en sus piernas.

-No gracias a tu Hinata-

-¿Por…por que?-

-Porque gracias a ti mi día ya no esta gris, siendo sincero pensé que este seria el peor día de mi vida, pero tu me lo alegraste totalmente- ella me mira algo sorprendida.

-Puees…entonces yo también debo agradecerte, hoy también pensé que seria unos de los peores días de mi vida, pero tu sonrisa fue como que me ilumino el día, sin ti creo que estaría llorando a mares en este momento-

-Así que estamos a pateé Hina-chan- ella sonríe.

-Si ^^-

-Pero dime- ella nota que me pongo serio y me mira atenta a lo que diré -¿porque estabas llorando, alguien te hizo algo malo?- ella mira sorprendida abriendo los ojos, noto que la tristeza vuelve a su rostro antes de bajarlo nuevamente, me maldigo interiormente por hacerla sufrir al recordarle lo que le hizo daño, pero es que tenia que saber su el teme estaba involucrado en que ese ángel estuviera en ese estado. No sabía que hacer, así la sujeto de los hombros, la atraigo a mi pecho y abrazo a una Hinata muy confundida y dolida.

-Discúlpame Hina-chan, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar, pero quería saber porque un ángel como tu estaba en este estado, no entiendo como pueden dañar tanto a una persona tan pura y linda como tu- no se si sirvió lo que dijo, pero creo que no porque empezó a llorar a mares –discúlpame, volvía a decir algo malo cierto- ella levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos con un sonrojo encantador.

-No, todo lo contrario, me ayudas mucho, sus palabras me hacen sentir apreciada por alguien y nunca pensé que después de tanto dolor me sintiera tan feliz por estar en los brazos de un desconocido-

-No soy un desconocido, ya sabes mi nombre o no- ella se ríe de una forma tan tierna, la levanto para observarla mejor –mira para que estemos mas en confianza, te contare lo que me sucedió-

-No…no es necesario Naruto-kun-

-Pero para mí si es necesario, porque creo que serás la única que me llegara a entender, porque ambos sufrimos por amor-

-¿Como…como sabes que sufro por amor?-

-Esa pena que demuestras es solo producto del desamor, lo se porque lo viví en carne propia (en realidad aun lo vivo, pero no es tan fuerte como antes, ahora siento que puedo salir adelante)- Ella me abraza sorpresivamente y siento su aroma y una calidez tan agradable que solo sierro los ojos y disfruto.

-Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por entrar en mi vida, solo espero que no sea la única vez que nos veamos-

-Te aseguro que no lo será, ahora que te conocí no dejare que te me escapes tan fácilmente, aunque quieras no me iré de tu lado- ella ríe por lo que dije, aunque sonó una broma lo decía con todo el corazón, esta mujer era perfecta para mi, solo deseaba estar junto ella para protegerla y sanarla –Ahora te contare, la chica que me hizo tanto daño se llama Sakura, la conocí hace muchos años atrás y desde que la vi me enamore profundamente de ella. Me costo aproximadamente 3 años en que aceptara salir conmigo, cuando luego de que la volviera a rechazar mi mejor amigo y yo por 7 veces le pidiera que saliera conmigo me dijo que si. Desde ese día que la intente conquistar y después de unos meses de salir le pedí pololeo y acepto, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero hace 3 meses la descubrí engañándome con mi mejor amigo, ese mismo día cumplíamos 3 años de pololeo y pensaba pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero al saber eso todas mis ideas del matrimonio se arruinaron. Los perdone y seguí saliendo con Sakura, pero yo sabia que ya no me amaba, ahora su corazón era de otro, por lo que decidí irme de mi tierra natal y dejar todo por que ella fuera feliz. Yo se que Sasuke la ara feliz-

-Diii...Diji…dijiste…Sa…sasuke- la cara de terror y asombro que tenia me hizo notar que si era el causante de todo ese dolor, este maldito Sasuke siempre tenia a las mujeres que mas llego a amar, primero Sakura y ahora Hinata. Si me habia enamorado en menos de una hora de una chica que conocí en un tren, pero que sentía que conocía de toda la vida. Yo afirme luego de un rato para que Hinata no pensara que estaba delirando y escuchaba mal. Se veía tan indefensa y desolada que solo la atine a abrazarla nuevamente, ella apretó mi camisa luego de volver a llorar en mi pecho.

-Sasuke fue el que te hizo tanto daño cierto- siento como asiente en mi pecho –ese teme es un idiota, como daña a un ángel tan puro como tu- ella solo sigue llorando, luego de unos largos minutos decidió levantarse de mi pecho, en parte eso me hizo alegrarme e entristecerme, me gustaba tenerla en mi pecho. No pude agrandar mas, le lévate delicadamente su barbilla y le doy un corto, pero dulce beso, en realidad solo le rozo los labios y luego me alejo sonriéndole para brindarle mi apoyo.

-Na…Naruto-kun- pronuncia mi nombre luego de tocarse los labios donde antes se habían posado los míos. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que fue mucho mas fuerte que la mirada que me daba Sakura mucho antes de engañarme, cuando aun me amaba, pero el recordar a Sakura ya no me causaba ese dolor en el pecho.

-¿Qué mi preciosa Hina-chan?- le tomo la mano para apoyarle.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan lindo conmigo, si tu si que eres como un ángel-

-Es que como con serlo, si eres una dulzura conmigo, solo que tu eres el ángel aquí-

-en...enserio-

-Claro preciosa, tú crees que te mentiría-

-No para nada- luego me mira seriamente a los ojos –de…de alguna forma debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi-cada veces tartamudeaba menos.

-No es…- pero quedo callado cuando siento sus suaves labios en mi mejilla, a unos cortos centímetros de mis labios, ese si que era un dulce regalo –Bueno si que es un dulce regalo, pero su hubiera sido aquí hubiera sido mucho mejor- digo apuntando mis labios.

-Etto…yo… -la abrazo cuando la veo tan sonrojada.

-eres un amor, solo bromeaba Hinata-

-Etto…Naruto-kun- llama mi atención al ver que es esta tan seria –Quiero contarme lo que me sucedió con Sasuke-kun, nuestras historias se parecen tanto-

-Hina-chan, no es necesario, yo no quiero hacerte mas daño con obligarte a contármelo-

-No digas eso- lo dice algo molesta –tu no fuiste el que me hizo doña, además- se calma un poco –yo…yo quiero contarte, se que si te digo podré superar totalmente el dolor-

-Esta bien, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal, no es necesario que sigas y me puedes abrazar- digo luego de dale la mano para apoyarla.

-Yo conocí a Sasuke en mi cuidad natal, que es Konoha, hace dos años. El me intento conquistar, pero yo no accedía, no quería ser como todas mis amigas que babeaban por el. Solo que un día me dijo que volvería a su cuidad y que no se iría sin mi, yo como tonta luego de tanta insistencia termine igual que todas y me fui con el. Cuando llegamos me arrendó un departamento y varias veces se quedaba a dormir allí. Él nunca me mostró donde vivía ni a nadie de sus amigos, se podía decir que el a la vista de todos estaba soltero. Todo eso lo aguantaba por amor, pero hace 5 meses él me confiesa que estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, que para mala suerte del era la novia de su mejor amigo, por lo que lo consideraba un amor imposible. Yo lo encontraba raro que me contara eso, por lo que lo seguí y pude ver que se juntaba en un motel con una muchacha de cabello color rosa. Desde ese día todo mi mundo se derrumbo, habia dejado toda mi vida por irme con un desconocido que me juro amor eterno, pero que terminaba acostándose con la novia de su mejor amigo. Yo soporte todo eso hasta que llego hoy diciéndome que se la jugaría por ella y le pediría que se casaran, por lo que no podía seguir costeándose un departamento y me pidió que me fuera. Yo me encontré obligada a volver a Konoha. Ahora se que esa chica de pelo rosa era tu novia, yo…lo siento mucho Naruto-kun-

-No seas tonta Hinata, de los dos tú fuiste la que sufrió mas, tú te encontrabas sola aquí y estabas obligada a seguir con él, mientras que yo solo seguía con ella por estar cegado. Pero ahora se que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- ella me mira pensando que ya me habia vuelto loco, como me iba a gustar que me engañaran con mi mejor amigo –Porque gracias a ellos conocí a mi verdadero amor, gracias a ellos te conocí Hinata, y si todo eso tenia que pasar para conocerte, lo volvería a pasar un millón de veces. Pero solo de una cosa me arrepiento-

-¿De que Naruto-kun?-

-De no haber sabido que existía, de no haber podido detener tu sufrimiento, si hubiera sabido no hubiera dejado que el teme te lagrimara- ella me sonríe

-No seas tonto Naruto-kun, yo ya soy feliz junto a ti, pensé que no iba a poder volver a enamorar, cuestione su podría salir de este dolor y ahora no puedo ser mas feliz- empezamos a acercarnos instintivamente, nuestras respiraciones ya empezaban a unirse siendo una. Miraba sus ojos y sus labios sucesivamente hasta que ella llego y unió nuestros labios para poder disfrutar el uno del otro. Ese fue el mejor beso que pude sentir antes, un beso lleno de amor y deseos de salir adelante. Solo deseaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos –Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo seguido de un corto y dulce beso.

-Yo también te amo Hina-chan, te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré todos los días para borrar esa tristeza que estuvo en tu corazón y hacer que ese idiota de Sasuke desaparezca de tu corazón-

-Eso ya lo hiciste Naruto, uno no puede amar a dos personas, yo solo te amo a ti, no te negare que la herida aun no sierra, pero falta poco para que pase- dice abrazándome por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos –Yo te prometo que no te dejare sola, que nunca te engañare y tratare todo lo posible de acerté feliz-

-Sabes que, en vez de prometernos tanto, porque no me mejor aceptas ser mi novia-

-Pero si aun no me pides ser tu novia Naruto-kun- dice de forma picarona, eso provoco que no aguantara las ganas de besarla de nuevo.

-Señorita Hinata Hyuga, ¿me haría el honor de aceptar ser mi novia y futura esposa?-

-Si que vez a futuro Naruto-kun-

-Bueno hay que saber soñar, además se que es un sueño que se ara realidad- Dije sonriendo, pero luego me percato de algo –Oye no cambies el tema, aun no me das el si a mi pregunta-

-¿Y que pasa si te digo que no?-

-Es que no aceptare un no como respuesta, ya te dije que no te desasearás de mi, no lo dije en broma-

-Bueno Naruto Uzumaki, seria novia de un joven que conocí hace más de una hora solamente…-

-Bueno tienes razón, tales debí esperar…-Pero me callo con un beso corto, pero preciso para hacerme callar.

-Aun no terminaba, del joven que conocí hace más de una hora solamente, y que eso le vasto para robarme el corazón, me encantaría ser tu novia, no deseo nada más en estos momentos-

-Hinata me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque pensé conocer la felicidad plena, pero no se compara con lo que siento ahora- La abrase por los hombros atrayéndola hacia ami, apoyando mi cabeza en la suya mientras ella descansaba en mi pecho.

Ya nos encontrábamos a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar a Konoha, mi nuevo hogar donde antes de llegar ya siento que lo amo, allí es donde seré feliz y tendré mi nueva ida junto a Hinata, la mujer que amo. Ella ya se encuentra durmiendo placidamente en mis brazos luego de tantas horas de viaje, mientras yo miraba hacia la venta y reconocía Konoha.

"Se que con Hinata seré mucho mas feliz, porque ella es mi verdadero amor, el ángel que me saco de la completa oscuridad"

¿Fin?

Bueno queridos lectores…por fin actualice este fic…pensé que ya habia subido el cap dos…pero me equivoque…bueno este fic me gusta mucho más que el otro…por lo que pensé solo seguir este…bueno tenia pensado un epilogo…pero ustedes eligen…

**Agradecimientos:**

**hinataforever****: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios…y si paso lo que deseabas ^^

**sakura1402: **Si…siempre a Naruhinenses que aparecen cada día y yo soy una prueba de ello

**aniyasha****:** Ami me pasa =… en realidad escribía solo por diversión y no deseaba que nadie viera mis locas historias…pero ahora estoy feliz porque alguien las vea…lo hago del corazón

**Zakishio****: **Muchas gracias…aquí por fin lo continúe ^^

**Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y dejar sus opiniones.**

Ya solo les pido que me den su opinión por medio de un Review… no tienes que estar registrado y si lo hacer harás a una personita muy feliz.

Sayonara


	3. Reencuentro inerperado

**Reencuentro Inesperado **

Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que les diría a mis padres cuando volviera. Solo les habia mandado una que otra carta diciéndoles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, y la ultima que les informaban que el los iría a visitar con una fantastica noticia. En realidad iba porque Hina-chan me convenció de que les teníamos que informar nosotros mismos de la llegada de su primer nieto, que además nacería en el hospital donde yo naci, esa idea se le habia metido a Hinata y sabia que nadie se la quitaría, por lo que no le pude dar un no como respuesta cuando me dijo que iríamos a ver a mis padres. Después de haberme desaparecido por 3 años, no se como lo tomaran, pues a ellos nunca les informe de mi desaparición y en las cartas nunca les di una dirección para que me pudieran mandar una carta. Lo último que quería era un sermón por parte de mi padre y una orden de mi madre de que debía volver lo antes posible sino ella iría a buscarme.

-Naruto-kun, estas bien- no habia percatado que Hinata habia despertado, se encontraba apoyada en mi hombro mientras tomaba una siesta por el largo viaje. Muevo directamente mi vista a ese bultito que tenia en el vientre, y pensar que hay se encontraba mi primogénito, eso me hizo llevar mi mano a su vientre.

-Hina-chan, despertaste, ya no falta mucho para llegar- digo y luego le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Tú crees que les agrade a tus padres?-

-Te adoraran, además de que como soy el único hijo la llegada de su primer nieto los alegrara mucho…Solo que…-

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-

-Temo por mi vida, no quiero dejar a mi hijo sin padre sin ni siquiera haber nacido -digo mientras unas cascadas salen de mis ojos.

-hehehe no crees que estas exagerando Naruto-

-Créeme, cuando conozcas a mi madre sabrás lo que digo, posiblemente si no me mata, me deja con secuelas que tendrás que cuidarme a mi también-

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago hehehe-

-A si- digo mientras le hago cosquillas, pero paro rápidamente, pues creo que puedo llegar a hacerle mal a mi hijo –Hinata-el la abrazo.

-mmm...-

-Te amo-

-Yo más a ti Naruto-kun-

-Porque tu siempre me tienes que amar mas-

-Porque yo lo digo-

-Esta bien, pero igual yo te amo mas- lo digo en un susurro antes de besarla en los labios, era tan feliz, por fin tendría mi propia familia junto a mi amada Hinata.

Ya me encontraba frente a la casa de mi infancia, no se si sentía mas miedo que nostalgia, pero la mano de Hinata me hizo avanzar.

-si muero no te cases hasta que nuestro hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad-

-Naruto, no seas exagerado-

-No me dijiste que si-

-Ya Naruto, me quedare con la viudez hasta que muera, no podría amar a nadie mas después de conocerte-

-Eso quería escuchar-

Llego a la puerta y toco el timbre que estaba junto a esta, eso es algo que antes de irme no estaba. Esperamos aproximadamente 1 minuto y vuelvo a tocar.

-Ya voy, ya voy- escucho de adentro la voz de mi madre, mas que miedo por su reacción, sentía tanta alegría y nostalgia. Tal ves cuanto abra sufrido mi madre, si no hubiera sido por Hinata posiblemente hubiera estado estos 3 años creyendo que su hijo estaba muero, porque ella fue la que me obligo a mandar las cartas diciéndome que la preocupación de una madre era un dolor muy grande y que solo con que ella supiera que estaba bien estaría tranquila.

-¿Quién es?- abrió la puerta y quedo en shock, aunque avise sobre mi llegada, no dije cuando llegaría y tal vez por la demora abra pensado que ya no volvería. Me mira mientras una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla y cuando iba a decir algo, siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza soltando inconcientemente la mano de Hinata.

-Auch…- no alcance a alegar mucho cuando siento como los brazos de mi madre me rodean mientras se pone a llorar en mi hombro.

-Cabro de porquería, te gusta hacerle pasar rabia a tu madre- no digo nada, solo dejo que se desahogue, creo que Hinata tenia toda la razón –Por fin te dignas a venir a verme, tu que ni me dices donde estuviste estos 3 años, crees que con una carta me iba a quedar conforme- Ya su llanto habia cesado, pero su abrazo se hacia mas fuerte hasta que siento que mi madre levanta la vista, me imagino que se fija en Hinata –_Dime una cosa Naruto, ¿quien es esta niña que te acompaña?_-lo dice en un susurro para evitar que Hinata la escuchara, yo suelto el abrazo con delicadeza y tomo la mano de Hinata.

-Mamá, ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi esposa y futura madre de tu nieto- Digo mientras coloco mi mano en su vientre-

-Mucho gusto señora Uzumaki- ella sonríe y al segundo siguiente siento como soy lanzado lejos mientras mi madre abrazaba alegremente a Hinata.

-Ahhhh! Eres un amor y yo que pensaba que mi hijo no sabía elegir a las mujeres, pero creo que me equivoque, por cierto me puedes decir Kushina-

-Esta bien Kushina-san –

Después de una hora de estar en el living de mi antigua casa, veía como mi madre hablaba animadamente a una ya no tan cohibida Hinata, me encantaba esa imagen de mi madre estando tan feliz con mi esposa, en realidad tenia razón, supe elegir a la mejor.

-Madre- llamo su atención provocando que ella dejara de hablar y que me mirara -¿Dónde esa papá?-

-Esta trabajando, pero luego llegara-

-En domingo-

-Si tú sabes como es esto de ser dueño de un hospital y ahora que se ha hecho más famoso por trabajar junto a Tsunade-san, ha tenido que estar casi todo el día en el trabajo para que todo se empieza a adecuar al cambio-

-Que mas da- dije resignado mientras miraba una figurita que habia en una mesita y que cuando chico lo ocupaba como figura de acción.

-Y dime Hinata, como conociste a mi ingrato hijo- ya era como la quinta vez que me nombraba como ingrato, creo que mi madre sufrió mas de lo que yo pensaba.

-Lo conocí hace tres años cuando el se fue de acá, nos conocimos en el tren y pues me enamore de el en el momento en que lo vi, me ayudo mucho desde ese día y nunca mas nos hemos separado –

-Amor a primera vista he, bueno aunque sea se que mi hijo estuvo muy bien cuidado-

-Mama ya no soy un niño-

-Pero si te comportas como uno, como llegar de un día para otro, pescar tus pilchas e irte sin avisarla a nadie-

-Bueno abre tenido mis razones, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- siento como Hinata baja la mirada pensando que es por lo que paso con Sakura, en verdad no había vuelto a pensar en ella –Porque gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que me a dado todo-

-Na…Naruto-kun- se le nota un leve sonrojo.

-Claro y dejas a la mujer más importante aquí, a ala que te dio la vida, si cada vez los hijos salen más malagradecidos-

-Mama ya no sigas así, discúlpame por irme sin decirte nada y no comunicarme contigo solo por cartas, pero no te negare que aun así no me arrepentiré de irme, soy feliz en Konoha-

-Así que Konoha, bueno Naruto, sabia que en algún momento tendrías que crecer y marcharte, pero solo te perdono con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que sino me vienes a ver mas seguido con mi nieto y Hinata y no te comunicas de forma decente con tu madre, ósea por teléfono, yo voy a Konoha y te hare arrepentirte de olvidar a tu podre madre- yo solo asentí asustado, la mirada de mi madre daba cada vez mas miedo, parece que con los años daba mas miedo.

-Ya llegue mi amor- escuche la voz de mi padre en la puerta principal luego de cerrarse esta.

-Mi vida, te tengo una sorpresa-

-No me digas que vamos a almorzar ramen otra ve…- no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando me logro ver, su mirada es de asombro y de alegría, aunque sea sabia que mi padre no me diría nada comparado con lo que me dijo mi madre, no significaba que estuvo despreocupado del paradero de su hijo por estos largos 3 años –Naruto, volviste-

-Si padre- me paro al ver que no hace nada, me acerco hacia su persona y el con una mirada seria me abraza de forma fraternal y cariñoso, no son abrazábamos mucho, solo en ocasiones que lo ameritaban como esta.

-Con tu madre estuvimos muy preocupados estos años-

-Lo se padre-

-¿No pensaste en llamarnos?-

-Si, pero no me gusta que me sermoneen por teléfono-

-¿Estuviste bien estos años fuera?-

-Si y muy bien-

-¿le pediste disculpas a tu madre?-

-Si, discúlpame tú también por preocuparlos-

-¿Nos echaste de menos?-

-No hubo día en que no pensé en ustedes-

-Última cosa- sabía perfectamente todo lo que me preguntaría, pero lo último nunca lo pensé –Bienvenido a casa Naruto-

-Gracias padre- lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Y dime ¿cual era la sorpresa que nos tenias?- me separa de el

-Esta- acerco a Hinata para que la pueda ver –Ella es mi hermosa esposa Hinata y ella me a dado el regalo mas grande, voy a ver padre el próximo mes- el observa a mi mujer haciendo que se sintiera algo nerviosa por unos minutos con la vista tan seria.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Hinata, aquí serás bienvenida cuando gustes, me alegra mucho que me de a mi primer nieto- dice con una sonrisa sincera -¿Y díganme, como se llamara?- Hinata me miro dándome el honor de de decir el nombre de mi hijo.

-Se llamara igual que su abuelo, Minato- mi madre sonríe feliz mientras mi padre mira algo serio.

-Me siento muy honrado de que mi nieto tenga mi nombre, pero…- lo miro intrigado –siento como si estuviera muerto al decidir llamarlo como yo, es como que es un legado después de muerto- dice con unas cascadas en los ojos luego de causas unas risitas de mi adorable esposa.

-Bueno en realidad se llamara Haruto Minato, porque de alguna forma también queríamos que tuviera tu propia identidad con su nombre- sonríe Hinata y mi padre la mira seriamente, luego le da una gran sonrisa.

-Pues me parece una gran idea, así que Naruto, tu primer hijo será varón- dice mi padre y yo asiento feliz

-pero Hinata-chan, no tengas solo un hijo, porque sino crecen y te dejan sola, así tienes aunque sea un tiempo mas para disfrutar al otro- dice mi madre tirándome otra vez indirectas, el primero en reírse fue mi padre, siguiendo yo y la melodiosa risa de mi esposa, mi madre paresia molesta al principio, pero luego nos acompaña ríen también.

-Naruto-kun, que te parece este, esta muy lindo para el bebe- ya llevábamos una semana en la casa de nuestros padre y Hinata pensó que seria bueno comprarle mas ropa al bebe al saber ya que seria varón, si aunque ya sabíamos hace casi un mes, no habíamos tenido tiempo de comprarle ropa, así que decidimos ir al mall a ver la tienda de bebes que había en un local.

-me parece que es lindo, pero no creo que sea necesario verter a nuestro hijo de marinerito- dice con una gota en la cabeza al ver el gracioso traje que tenia mi esposa.

-pero si se vera adorable, además viene con el corrito- dice luego de sacar un pequeño gorrito que efectivamente era de marinero.

-hehehe, Hinata tu no tienes remedio, nuestro hijo va a parecer tu muñequito de disfraces- digo riendo al notar además todos los trajes que había colocado en una canasta para comprarlos, había desde superhéroe hasta vaquero, ese niño pondrá ser un personaje nuevo cada día.

-que malo eres conmigo Naruto-kun-

-pero aun y así me amas-

-como no amarte y ahora que seremos padre mas que nunca te amo-

-yo también mi preciosura, mejor vamos a pagar y lleva alguna ropa normal-

-no si aquí llevo- dijo al mostrar otro canastito lleno de ropa de bebe de color azul y verde, ami me corrió una gota de la cabeza.

Íbamos animado de lo mas bien luego de haber pasado a comprar un helado porque a Hinata le había dado antojo, decidimos caminar mirando las tiendas, yo por mi parte no encontraba nada interesante mientras que Hinata solo se interesaba en las mujeres que iban con sus coches de bebe.

-y pensar que luego yo andaré así, eso me hace ponerme nerviosa y alegre- le iba a contestar para que no se preocupara, pues todo saldría bien, que seria una excelente madre, pero escuche una voz que me llamaba.

-Na…Naruto ¿eres tu?- mire mi mirada a la mujer que me había llamado y en frente mío se encontraba una joven de pelo rosa, yo pude darme cuenta inmediatamente que era Sakura y parece que Hinata también, porque me apretó fuertemente la mano como para que yo no me fuera.

-Sa...Sakura- dice sorprendido, me había olvidado por completo que podíamos encontrarnos a Sakura aquí, no recordaba que ella venia a este mal, en realidad me había olvidado se Sakura.

-Yo…yo pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-dijo acercándose, yo tome fuertemente la mano de Hinata para generarle confianza, que nos hayamos encontrado a Sakura no significaba nada.

-pues yo pensaba lo mismo, y como has estado-

-bien gracias, pero y tu, creo que han pasado dos o tres años desde que te fuiste, cuando volviste-

-hace una semana, y pues vine para tener a mi hijo aquí. A se me olvidaba que no la conoces, te presento a Hinata, mi esposa- dije mostrando a mi peli-azul y Sakura después de la impresión estiro la mano.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto-

-Hi…Hinata Hyuga, el gusto es mío-

-Pues Naruto te felicito, no solo porque serás padre, sino porque tu mujer es preciosa, creo que pudiste tener una mejor vida que al haberte quedado acá, me alegro mucho-

-Si y soy muy feliz en Konoha, no cambiaria mi vida por nada del mundo-

-Sakura, tu hijo no para de llorar, parece que salió a ti- y reconozco esa voz al llamar a la pelirosa, se trataba de Sasuke, eso me preocupo mucho, no se si Hinata estaba preparada para verlo, pero aunque la noto sorprendida, no veo tristeza en su mirada. Sasuke se acerca con un bebe de aproximadamente 5 meses y al notar que Sakura no estaba sola, queda en shock.

-Naruto- dice mirándome, pero luego si vista pasa a Hinata y sus ojos se abren enormemente –Hi…Hi…Hinata!- me causo tanta gracia la cada de asombro que puso, se le desfiguro el rostro de tan abierta que tenia la boca.

-Sasuke, conoces a la esposa de Naruto-

-espora…de…Naruto-

-si Sasuke, Hinata es mi mujer y dime como has estado, parece que ya fuiste padre, yo estoy casi por serlo- el fija si rostro en el vientre de Hinata y pareciera que estaba avergonzado y como no estarlo, su la ex que la dejo y volvió a su pueblo estaba al frente de el y con tu ex mejor amigo, era como para no creerlo siendo que el no sabia que yo conocía a Hinata –porque esa casa Sasuke, que tanto te sorprende ver a tu ex novia con tu ex amigo- tenia que aprovechar este momento, nunca pude ver a Sasuke tan propenso por una simple verdad.

-Na…Naruto-kun –

-Como que ex novia, Sasuke es verdad que Hinata es tu ex novia- creo que se tranquilizo un poco y decide contestarle

-si, se puede decir que si, cuando salías con Naruto, yo estaba con Hinata, pero fue secreto por un buen tiempo, por eso me sorprende que conozca a Naruto y además que sea su esposo- Sakura quedo petrificada después de escuchar lo que dijo el teme, no se si será porque el no le dijo que tubo una novia antes de ella que no conocía o por lo raro que resultaba todo esto, hehehe es gracioso si lo pienso bien.

-Que hermoso bebe tienes Sakura-chan- dijo por fin mi esposa al mirar el bebe que se encontraba ya algo calmado en los brazos de él Teme, tenia el pelo negro, la piel rosadita y los ojos no se le notaban por estar cerrados, la reacción de Hinata me demostró que por fin pudo sacarse esa piedrita del pecho de lo que le había sucedo antes de que nos conociéramos. Sonrío tan tiernamente, se veía feliz por que ellos estuvieran bien, siempre he considerado a mi mujer la persona más buena del mundo.

-Gracias Hinata, párese que tu luego también tendrás un bebe, ¿será niña o niño?- le toca el vientre a Hinata delicadamente viendo antes la reacción de aprobación de ella, después de notarlo bien, me alegraba que Sakura estuviera feliz junto a hombre que ama, ahora yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, al fin y al cabo gracias a todo lo sucedido conocí a la mujer de mi vida.

-Será niño- le respondo por mi mujer mientras Sakura quita su mano del abultado vientre y toma en brazos a su hijo para que estuviera mas tranquilo, eso provocó que con el puro tacto de su madre dejara de llorar y se quedara profundamente dormido –Es igual a tu teme- digo para demostrarle a Sasuke que ya no estaba molesto con él, que ya todo estaba en el pasado.

-Hmp- pronuncia Sasuke provocando que me riera.

-hahaha, no has cambiado en nada párese, ¿Cómo lo haces Sakura para suportarlo?-

-Entonces para ti seria lo mismo, que bueno que Hinata tiene mucha paciencia- dije molestándome el teme, solo eso me bastaba para que el aceptara mis pases.

-Aunque sea algo inquieto, como dijiste Hinata tiene mucha paciencia y no me dejaría jamás, ¿lo siento mi amor?-le pregunto a Hinata luego de sujetarla de la cintura, provocando su sonrojo.

-Rayos, Sasuke se nos hizo tarde, si no nos vamos ahora perderemos la cita al consultorio- dice Sakura luego de mirar la hora.

-¿esta enfermo su hijo?- pregunta preocupada mi mujer.

-No, Itachi-chan solo tiene su chequeo mensual-dice con una sonrisa Sakura por ver la preocupación de mi Hinata.

-Así que le pusieron Itachi, bueno me imagino que tu hermano desde el cielo se sentirá muy feliz de que le hayas puesto su nombre a su sobrino- Sasuke solo me muestra una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, hasta luego Naruto, y Hinata un gusto haberte conocido, me alegra que Naruto tenga una mujer como tu a su lado-

-Igualmente Sakura, hasta luego Sasuke-

-Hasta luego Hinata- dice mientras se da la vuelta –hasta luego Naruto, me alegra saber que has estado bien y que cuidas de Hinata- empiezan a caminar hacia la salida, creo que fue mejor de lo que pensaba este reencuentro, siempre pensé que se quedaría juntos.

Hay estoy tan nervioso, ya llevo mas de dos horas esperando aquí afuera y aun no hay señales de nadie. Esto me esta volviendo loco, como se pueden demorar tanto en traer a mi hijo al mundo.

-Baka, por favor deja de moverte, me estas mareando- me dice el teme que me acompaño estas dos horas que he estado esperando. Estos últimos meses la relación que tuvimos con Sakura y Sasuke mejoro mucho, ahora Sasuke había vuelto a ser mi amigo y Sakura paso a ser una muy buena amiga, aunque es mas amiga de Hinata que mía. La misma Sakura es quien chequea a Hinata sobre su embarazo y además se juntan todos los días, creo que Hinata se acomodo muy bien a esta cuidad.

-Es que estoy nervioso, que tú no estuviese nervioso cuando nació Itachi-

-H-

-¿Que no conoces otra palabra?-dije algo enojado por el monosílabo que utilizo como respuesta-

-Todo estará bien, Sakura sabe muy bien lo que hace, además tu padre es el dueño junto a Tsunade-san de este hospital, de que te preocupas tanto-

-Se que no le pasara nada a mi Hinata, pero es que quiero saber que sucede hay dentro, se están demorando mucho-

-Y que mas quienes si están en medio de un parto- trato de relajarme sentándome para tomar un café que me estaba pasando Sasuke, pero justo aparece Sakura desde la sala de operaciones asiendo que me levantara de un brinco.

-Naruto, ya eres padre de un hermoso sano bebe- eso me da tanta alegría que empiezo a abrazar a Sakura y darla vueltas mientras sonrío, cuando me doy cuanta la suelto y me disculpe.

-Puedo ir a verlos-

-Claro, ya terminaron de revisar a tu hijo, así que puedes pasar, esta al fondo a la derecha-

-Gracias-voy inmediatamente a donde me indico Sakura. Al llegar todo la puerta y escucho la dulce voz de mi esposa diciéndome "adelante", entro sin pensarlo dos veces. La imagen que vi era hermosa, estaba Hinata semi-acostada en una cama de hospital con un dulce bultito entre los brazos mientras le tarareaba, que chistoso, mi hijo antes de nacer era un bultito y ahora se veía todavía un bultito, pero mas adorable aun.

-Naruto, te presento a nuestro Haruto- dice Hinata al verme entrar mientras me mostraba lo que tenia en los brazos, mi hijo tenia la piel blanca como la de su madre, pero con el pelo rubio idéntico al mío, además de tener las marcas que yo tenia desde nacimiento en las mejillas, definitivamente no había dudas de que era mi hijito.

-Es precioso mi amor, tiene ese ángel igual que tu-digo al tomar en brazos al pequeño Haru-chan.

-Es una monada, como tu-

-Si, cuando llegue mañana tu papa, no podrá negar que aunque sea idéntico a mi, es un ángel- beso los labios de Hinata y la frente de mi primogénito.

-Naruto-kun- noto la mirada seria de mi mujer y le presto atención, sabían que algo me tenia que decir hace unos días, pero solo pensé que era porque llegaría luego el bebe.

-dime mi ángel-

-Quiero quedarme a vivir acá- nunca me lo pensé, en realidad siempre nuestra idea era volver después de un mes junto a los padres de Hinata, nunca me imagine que se encariñaría tanto con esta cuidad.

-Estas segura Hinata-

-Si, lo pensé mucho y podríamos irnos con mis padres el próximo mes y luego volver con todas las cosas al siguiente mes, así toda mi familia aprovecha de conocer a Haruto- me mira algo dudosa, en realidad nunca pensaba volver a vivir aquí, me encantaba Konoha.

-Esta bien Hinata, mañana mismo llamo a la empresa y pediré un intercambio, después veremos lo de comprar la casa, mientras que este con ustedes dos, yo soy feliz-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti mi ángel, los amo a los dos- Estuvimos abrazados los dos mirando a nuestro hijo un buen tiempo, en verdad cada vez era más feliz y solo con ver lo hermosa que estaba mi mujer, siendo que recién había tenido a mi primer hijo, me hizo sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

"Ahora solos una familia y una muy linda y feliz familia".

**FÍN**

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin termine, pensaba hacer un Epílogo, pero termino trasformándose en el ultimo capitulo de mi querido fanfic….

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por leer los anteriores dos capitulos y por los que leen el tercer y ultimo cap de este querido fic que hize con mucho amor.

Gracias a:

DarkTemplar28

gatiinix

Zakishio

hinataforever

sakura1402

aniyasha

por haber comentado los anteriores dos cap de mi lindo fic ^^

Esto es todo por ahora…nos veremos en un futuro fic…hasta luego n.n


End file.
